Misfits
by NathConAzucar
Summary: Jade Harley, quien siempre ha vivido aislada del mundo junto a su "yayo", Jake, se ve obligada a integrarse en la sociedad para acudir a un instituto. ¿Tal vez las personas no son como esperaba, tan buenas y cariñosas como el hombre que la crió? (Clasificado T por futuras escenas algo violentas)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hooooooola! Sí, sí, sé que tengo un fanfic de Shingeki que lleva siglos sin ser actualizado... pero estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, ¿vale? No me juzguéis D:

Lo que sea, hace no demasiado en realidad que entré en el fandom de Homestuck y ahora mismo estoy totalmente obsesionada con el tema. Así que se me ocurrió una buena historia que escribir y me dije, ¿porqué no?

He decidido tratar el tema del bullying en este fic. Principalmente porque tanto Dave, John y Rose como, o más bien sobre todo, la protagonista (y una de mis personajes favoritos de Homestuck), Jade, son personajes bastante peculiares que, ya sea por su carácter, gustos o por alguna tara física, a mi parecer no habrían encajado demasiado bien en un instituto rodeados de personas que al ser menos distintas entre ellas no les habrían terminado de aceptar.

**Pairings:** Dave/Jade principalmente. Aunque (como siempre que escribo algo Dave/Jade) incluiré algo de Dirk/Jake. ¿Y puede que John/Rose?

No estoy segura de si incluiré a los trolls pero quien sabe, tal vez cuando se desarrolle la historia... ¡algo tengo pensado!

También quiero advertir de que soy una persona a la que le cuesta MUCHO desarrollar una trama. Es decir, me tomo mi tiempo. De verdad, me gusta demasiado explicar cada situación y como un personaje llega a cada punto de la historia. ¡No sé, yo me entiendo! Pero os aviso de que si no sois pacientes no podréis conmigo (?)

Otra cosa más (síiiiii, más). Este fic será beteado por mi odiosa kismesis, Ann Aseera. También he tomado de uno de sus fics ("El novio de mi mejor amigo", echadle un vistazo) el tema de la relación de edades entre, por ejemplo, Jade y Jake o Dave y Dirk.

Ahora sí que no tengo nada más que decir. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ya había pasado... probablemente media hora desde que escuché las últimas risas al otro lado de la puerta; no podía saberlo con claridad ya que no tenía ningún reloj o móvil que me ayudase a medir el tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía parar de golpear la puerta y pedir ayuda. Siempre me habían dado miedo los espacios pequeños y aquel estrecho y mugriento baño en el que estaba encerrada desde luego no era una excepción.

Desistí. Llevaba tanto tiempo gritando con la estúpida esperanza de que alguien me oyese que empezaba a dolerme la garganta, y ya había dejado de sentir hace rato el brazo con el que golpeaba la puerta. Suspiré y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, deslizándola hacia abajo hasta que me encontré sentada en el suelo. Luego me abracé las piernas y lloré.

_-Una semana antes-_

—Bueno, Jade, ¿nerviosa?

Noté una mano revolverme el pelo a la vez que cerraba un ojo, soltando los peluches que estaba sujetando en las manos. Me giré y alcé la vista para ver a Jake mirándome con una ancha sonrisa y los brazos en jarras. Se me contagió su sonrisa como solía pasar mientras me levantaba y me sacudía la falda a la altura de las rodillas. Prácticamente me lancé a sus brazos.

—Para nada yayo, ¡estoy muy tranquila!

A pesar de que Jake en realidad no era mi abuelo, yo siempre le llamaba así. Me adoptó cuando era muy pequeña y probablemente debería llamarle papá, pero por alguna razón empecé a llamarle yayo y aquello pareció hacerle gracia, porque hasta el momento no se había molestado en corregirme.

—Oye Jake... —Me resultaba extraño oírme a mi misma llamándole Jake, y probablemente a él también porque ladeó ligeramente la cabeza cuando lo dije —. ¿Crees que debería dejar de llamarte yayo? Quiero decir, tienes poco más de treinta años y... la gente se extrañará.

Él se limitó a volver a reír. Me revolvió el pelo una vez más y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Jade, siempre me has llamado yayo, no puedes pretender cambiar ahora de repente. Y aunque fuera tan fácil, no te permitiría hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Los demás niños van a pensar que soy una rarita...

Me sorprendió notar como Jake me cogía de la barbilla y me hacía mirarle. Tenía el rostro bastante más serio que antes.

—Jade Harley, escúchame atentamente. — Me señaló con un dedo, sin llegar a parecer amenazante —. Primero, no eres una niña ya, tienes 15 años y en unos meses vas a cumplir 16. Segundo, no eres una rarita. Y aunque lo fueses, no pienso dejar que cambies tu forma de ser para que los niños no piensen que lo eres, ¿está claro?

Hinché los mofletes y desvié la mirada, pero me decidí a asentir con la cabeza. El yayo daba bastante miedo cuando estaba enfadado, sería mejor mantenerle contento. Satisfecho, soltó mi barbilla y me puso una mano en el hombro mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Ay caramba, Jade. ¿Cómo puedes tener el cuarto tan desordenado? Eres una chiquilla de primero de bachiller, deberías empezar a controlar tus cosas.

Miré a los lados y empecé a recoger un par de prendas de ropa. Las lancé a una esquina de la habitación y me sacudí las manos, volviendo frente a Jake. Le dediqué mi sonrisa más radiante, a lo que él respondió con otra.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa, nadie puede.

Después de soltar una risita corrí hacia mi armario y lo abrí de par en par. No tenía mucha ropa y la poca que tenía era mayormente lo mismo, pero me daba igual. Solo era ropa, ¿no? Nunca le había dado mucha importancia y no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera. Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, el instituto al que iba a entrar obligaba a llevar uniforme. No tenía muchas quejas porque, como ya he dicho, nunca me ha importado el tema de la vestimenta, pero... las faldas cortas no entraban dentro de mi zona de confort.

Con un suspiro, saqué el uniforme, que consistía en una camisa de manga corta blanca, un chaleco azul con una corbata del mismo color y una falda negra, como ya he dicho, corta. Lo dejé todo sobre mi escritorio junto con unos calcetines altos y unas zapatillas verdes: mis favoritas.

Notaba que Jake me seguía con la mirada. Podía notar el nerviosismo en su rostro pero no comprendía muy bien el por qué. Sí, había recibido clases desde casa toda la vida. Sí, esta iba a ser la primera vez que fuera a un instituto público. Bueno... la primera vez que estuviera en un sitio público en general, yo sola. Pero, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Me giré hacia él y ladeé la cabeza. Con un suspiro él se acercó y me besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—No sé que esperarme, Jade. Ojalá pudiera acompañarte. Me quedaría bastante más tranquilo. —Esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto amarga y me pasó una mano por el largo pelo —. Y ahora vete a dormir. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no estés nerviosa, mañana va a ser la primera vez que te encuentres rodeada de tanta gente estando sola. —Noté como intentaba ocultarlo, pero el tono de preocupación seguía persistiendo en su voz —. Será mejor que estés descansada.

Le abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos al apretar la cara contra su pecho. Después de separarme le miré de la manera más tranquilizadora que pude.

—No te preocupes por mí, yayo; te prometo que estaré bien.

Vi como levantaba un meñique. Con una sonrisa hice lo mismo, y estrechamos nuestros dedos. Ya era, definitivamente, una promesa.

—¡Moza, si no te das prisa en bajar, llegarás tarde!

Me apreté la almohada contra la cara al oír los gritos de Jake. ¿A qué venía tanto alboroto a las...? Agité la mano para coger el reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche. Ladeé la cabeza sin despegarla de la almohada y abrí un ojo para ver la hora. A las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esa hora existía! ¿Se había despertado el sol ya...?

De repente me acordé. Claro, maldita sea, era el primer día de clase, ¿cómo podía haberme quedado dormida! Me incorporé de un salto y lancé las sábanas al otro lado de la cama con una patada. Después de ponerme de pie corrí hacia el escritorio y cogí toda mi ropa. Sujeté como pude el cepillo para el pelo con la ropa en brazos y fui hacia el baño tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis pies.

Después de 5 minutos ya estaba vestida y peinada, y bajaba al piso inferior deslizándome por la barandilla de las escaleras. Jake estaba leyendo un periódico y tenía el labio superior manchado de café, por lo que supuse que la taza que había en la encimera era suya. Me acerqué pasándole el dedo pulgar por el labio superior y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días yayo. —Cogí una manzana del frutero y la sujeté con la boca —. ¿Cómo has dormido? —pregunté como pude sin dejar la fruta caer.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú Jade? —Mentía. Se notaba por las ojeras que tenía.

Le lancé una mirada de reojo mientras me echaba batido en una especie de taza portátil y la cerraba. Guardé tanto esto como una bolsa de galletas en mi fiambrera y cerré esta última.

—Muy bien también. Aunque tú no tienes muy buen aspecto yayo, ¿no habías quedado hoy con... con ese tipo tan raro?

Jake suspiró.

—Jade, no es un tipo raro. Su nombre es Dirk y ya deberías ir aprendiéndotelo. —Le lancé una mirada de disculpa que pareció aplacarle, porque agitó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros —. Y hablando de Dirk, su hermano pequeño va al instituto en el que tú estás. Puedo decirle que te acompañe a clase o que te ayude a guiarte si quieres.

Me lo pensé unos segundos pero terminé por negar con la cabeza.

—No creo que haga falta, estaré bien. ¡Pero gracias!

Jake estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando le tapé la boca con la mano bruscamente. Con la mano contraria cogí mi fiel fiambrera de Squiddles y caminé de un lado a otro de la cocina todavía sin dejarle hablar.

—¡No más quejas, señor English! He tomado una decisión. Y ahora llévame a clase de una vez.

Le aparté la mano de la boca y él se limitó a mirar el reloj. Asintió mientras dejaba el periódico y la taza sobre la encimera de nuevo y se encaminó hacia fuera después de coger las llaves de su coche. Le seguí con una sonrisa mientras me pasaba las manos por el pelo, asegurándome de que me lo había cepillado bien.

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo: ninguno dijo nada; Jake probablemente porque estaba muy nervioso y yo porque tenía miedo de que si le daba cancha empezaría a decirme todas las cosas con las que debería tener cuidado, que yo por supuesto ya sabía.

Por fin, después de diez minutos, llegamos al instituto. Bajé del coche de un salto y corrí al otro lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi yayo por la ventanilla. Él intentó detenerme pero yo ya llegaba tarde, así que me despedí con la mano y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude.

Justo estaban cerrando la puerta cuando me colé por el hueco que quedaba. Gritando una disculpa al hombre al que casi tiré al suelo seguí corriendo, buscando mi aula. Saqué un papel del bolsillito de mi chaleco y entrecerré los ojos mientras me ajustaba las gafas.

En resumen: Tardé otros 5 minutos en encontrar el aula. Vaaaale, tal vez el sentido de la orientación no fuera mi mayor fuerte. Pero por fin encontré la puerta con los números que había en mi papel y entré como una exhalación.

Era una clase bastante grande para los alumnos que había. A primera vista, contaba unos 30. Y todos me estaban mirando. Carraspeé y cerré la puerta lentamente mientras intentaba ajustar mi respiración. Después de pasearse entre mis compañeros de clase mi vista paró en el profesor, que me miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Y usted es...?

—¡Jade! —contesté mientras me acercaba para estrecharle la mano con ímpetu casi antes de que terminase de formular la pregunta —. ¡Jade Harley señor, encantada de estar aquí!

Oí unas risitas entre los alumnos, pero decidió no darles mucha importancia.

—Muy bien, señorita Harley. —El hombre, bastante mayor, se ajustó las gafas y me miró de arriba abajo —. Siéntese donde quiera.

Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios asentí una sola vez con la cabeza antes de girarme hacia los asientos y empezar a caminar. Casi todos los asientos del principio estaban libres, mientras que los del final estaban todos ocupados. Ignoraba la lógica que podría tener eso, ya que al principio por supuesto se escucharía mucho mejor, pero sin comentar nada tomé un asiento en la primera fila y dejé todas mis cosas sobre la mesa.

Lancé miradas a un lado y a otro para ver a mis compañeros, pero solo recibí alguna mirada más bien intimidante y un par de sonrisas que, por alguna razón, no me hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

Lo cierto es que no hay mucho más que contar respecto a las clases. Las tres asignaturas que tenía antes del descanso eran en la misma aula así que por suerte no me perdí.

Eran alrededor de las once cuando terminé la tercera clase de la mañana. Todavía estaba levantándome del asiento cuando la gente ya empezaba a salir del aula, sin importarles que estuviera en medio, por supuesto. Me llevé un par de empujones pero conseguí salir de clase con mi fiambrera y mi mochila en brazos.

Caminé por los pasillos, levantando una pierna para sujetar la mochila mientras buscaba la hoja donde tenía apuntado el número de mi taquilla. Cuando por fin la encontré me las arreglé para llegar hasta ella sin tropezarme o dejar caer lo que llevaba en brazos. Abrí la taquilla, metí la mochila como pude sin molestarme en ordenar nada y cerré inmediatamente para evitar que se cayese. Probablemente luego me arrepentiría, pero en ese momento tenía hambre y no me importaba demasiado.

Hoja en mano, caminé de nuevo por aquellos pasillos acompañada de mi fiambrera hasta que encontré la sala que buscaba: el comedor. Me sorprendió bastante ver que era la única que llevaba la comida desde su casa, ya que había allí mismo una barra de autoservicio donde podías comprar lo que quisieras. Bueno, era mi primer día, no tenía mucha importancia.

Tomé el primer asiento que encontré y puse mi fiambrera sobre la mesa. Empecé a abrirla mientras tarareaba cuando oí a alguien carraspear a mi lado. Me giré para ver a una chica mirándome con la ceja enarcada. Era rubia y tenía una melena por los hombros. La bandeja que tenía enfrente solo contenía un plano con un par de trozos de verdura y un yogurt.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?

Miré mi comida con el ceño fruncido. Luego me giré hacia ella de nuevo y ladeé la cabeza.

—Comer, creo. ¿Por?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —dijo mientras rodaba los ojos —. ¿Porqué te sientas aquí?

—Pues vi el sitio libre y... ¡me senté! —Le dediqué a aquella chica mi mejor sonrisa —. Me llamo Jade, encantada.

La rubia se giró hacia el resto de chicas sentadas en la mesa y luego volvió a mirarme mientras todas reían al unísono.

—Muy bien, Jaaaade —pronunció mi nombre con cierto recochineo —. ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte en otro sitio?

—Gracias pero creo que estoy bastante bien aquí sentada. —Sonreí una vez más.

Una serie de resoplidos y risitas se apoderaron de la mesa. La chica se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí.

—Creo que no me has entendido. No estás invitada a sentarte aquí.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras empujaba mi fiambrera hasta que cayó sobre mí, vertiendo la bebida sobre mi falda. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y alcé las cejas, bastante confusa. La miré mientras la chica parecía morir de la risa.

—Pero... ¿por qué? No he hecho nada malo, solo intentaba comer tranquila...

—No me importa lo que intentaras —me interrumpió —, simplemente vete. Mira —giró la cabeza e hizo un gesto hacia una mesa más allá —, siéntate con el resto de perdedores, estoy segura de que encajarás.

Recogí mis cosas todavía con la mancha en mi uniforme y alcé la vista. En la mesa a la que se refería la rubia estaban sentados dos chicos, uno moreno y uno rubio, y una chica, rubia también. El moreno estaba gesticulando exageradamente mientras la chica le sonreía ligeramente. El otro se limitaba a beber un brick de zumo de manzana mientras miraba al techo de forma distraída.

Apretando los labios me giré y salí del comedor. Después de lo que me había hecho, no estaba muy segura de si fiarme de aquella chica sería una buena idea.

Me senté en el pasillo al ver que estaba vacío y, después de frotarme la mancha de la falda con un par de pañuelos sin obtener mucho resultado, empecé a comer. Probablemente no estaba permitido comer allí, pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba dándole vueltas a otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con las normas escolares. ¿Por qué esa chica se había portado tan mal conmigo? No lograba comprenderlo... Empecé a repasar todo lo que había hecho desde que entré al comedor. Tal vez se me había pasado algo que había dicho o hecho que le pudiera haber sentado mal. Pero no, nada. No encontré ninguna razón que diera pie a aquel comportamiento tan arisco hacia mí. No pude evitar sentirme mal por alguna razón, así que terminé de comer, recogí mis cosas y fui hacia mi taquilla.

Las siguientes cuatro clases pasaron sin nada especial que contar. Solo cabe comentar que oí un par de cuchicheos en alguno de mis caminos de aula a aula, probablemente por la enorme mancha de batido que tenía en la falda. Sin embargo, opté por no darle mucha importancia. Probablemente al día siguiente nadie se acordaría de aquello.

Salí y me alivió bastante ver que mi yayo ya estaba apoyado en el coche esperando a que yo saliese. Había un par de chicas, a las que reconocí de una de mis clases, hablando con él, tocándose el pelo y sonriendo. Jake se limitaba a devolverles la sonrisa y soltar algún que otro comentario que las hacía reír bastante. Me acerqué.

—Hola, yayo

Ambas me miraron como si les acabase de insultar. Luego se miraron entre ellas, confusas.

—Oh, ¡hola Jade! —Tan sonriente como siempre, Jake me dio un abrazo, apretándome con fuerza en sus brazos —. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Bien... —mentí, forzando una sonrisa —. Pero, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Jake se despidió de las dos chicas con una pequeña reverencia y un guiño que las hizo reír. Después de que ambas se hubieran alejado, los dos entramos en el coche. Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos, descansado la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? No ha habido ningún problema ni nada así, ¿no? —Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, notaba la mirada de preocupación que tenía Jake puesta en mí. Así que forcé una sonrisa y le miré.

—Todo perfecto yayo, solo quiero ir a casa, ¿vale?

Él se limitó a asentir, arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir. Pasamos el resto del viaje en silencio.

En realidad, no había pasado nada grave. ¿No? Es decir, era nueva, tal vez eso fuese normal allí al menos los primeros días.

Al menos esperaba que lo fuese.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeeeeeeey.

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, no es un capítulo muy animado pero espero que os guste. ¡Aaadiós!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue ir a mi cuarto. Si a Jake le pareció extraño, lo disimuló bastante bien, pues no dijo nada. Seguramente estaría ocupado pensando en la cita que tenía con... ¿Dirk? Algo así. Bueno, no le culpaba, al fin y al cabo era importante para él.

Dejé mi mochila a un lado y me dejé caer a la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. Pensé. No había sido un día fácil eso desde luego. Esperaba conocer mucha gente, cosa que en realidad se cumplió... pero no esperaba que todo el mundo fuera tan arisco conmigo. Sin embargo, quedarme allí tumbada no arreglaría nada, así que me levanté y corrí escaleras abajo con una sonrisa en la cara esperando encontrarme con mi yayo.

Llegué abajo sin dejar de sonreír.

―¡Yaaaaayoooo!

Dejé de gritar sin cerrar la boca cuando me encontré la figura de un hombre alto y rubio mirándome fijamente desde el salón de casa. Fui cerrando la boca a la vez que fruncía el ceño, confusa. ¿Quién era ese señor y que hacía en mi casa? Ya estaba concienciándome para coger el jarrón más cercano para defenderme (¿Un jarrón? Vaya, que arma tan genial) cuando vi a Jake salir de la cocina.

―¡Oh, Jade! Veo que ya has conocido oficialmente a Dirk.

Miré al hombre que, sin alterar su expresión, se inclinó un poco hacia delante como saludo.

―Hey.

―Oh... hey —murmuré mirando a un lado, algo avergonzada.

―Ella es Jade, mi hijast... —Le lanzé una mirada asesina a Jake con los ojos entrecerrados, quien frunció un poco los labios como disculpa —... nieta. Mi nieta.

―Es un placer, Jade. Soy...

―Sí, Dirk. —No quería sonar borde, pero no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba hablar tranquilamente con Jake, y no podía por culpa de ese hombre —. Mi yayo me ha hablado de ti. Me alegro de conocerte.

Ignoré la mirada que me lanzó Jake, pues seguía mirando al rubio que se limitó a asentir un poco con la cabeza. Luego, miró al otro.

―¿Nos vamos?

―¡Claro! ―Jake le sonrió ampliamente ―. Dame un momento.

Dirk salió por la puerta y vi como Jake se acercaba a mí con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Jade, qué pasa? ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?

―¿A que ha venido qué? ―Hice una pequeña mueca, algo enfurruñada ―. No he hecho nada.

Tras lanzarme una mirada reprochadora y dar un suspiro, Jake me dio un beso en la frente y me alborotó el pelo, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

―Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

―Ya sabes que sí. ¡Tú también! ―Tuve que alzar la voz para asegurarme de que oyera esto último, pero al alzarme el pulgar me dio a entender que me había oído.

Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, me llevé las manos a las caderas y respiré hondo.

¿Y ahora qué?

Por alguna razón terminé en la habitación de Jake, tumbada en su cama leyendo uno de sus comics. Ugh, realmente eran terribles. No aguanté más de quince minutos leyendo hasta que me aburrí y los dejé todos sobre la cama, poniéndome de pie.

Intenté contenerme, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me quedaba sola en casa, así que empecé a cotillear su cuarto. En uno de los cajones encontré un álbum de fotos. Volví a tumbarme en la cama tirando los comics a un lado y abrí el álbum.

Las primeras páginas estaban llenas de fotos de Jake y mías. Yo todavía era muy pequeña cuando me acogió, por lo que en la primera de todas las fotos tenía 3 años.

Tras pasar unas cuantas páginas encontré la que decidí que sería mi favorita. Yo tendría unos 8 años y llevaba puesto el sombrero de explorador de Jake. Estaba sosteniendo un rifle más grande que yo misma entre mis pequeñas manos, luchando por qué no se me cayese, y sonreía. Detrás de mi estaba Jake acuclillado, sujetando mi (bueno, en realidad su) gorro para que no se me cayese. Llevaba una pistola en una mano y le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Se me escapó una sonrisa: Jake me enseñó a disparar cuando cumplí los 12. No me quedó otro remedio que compartir su afición, pues estaba tan obsesionado con ello que desde que cumplí los 14 no me permitía dar un paso fuera de casa sin llevar al menos una pistola encima.

Pasé unas cuantas páginas más. Poco a poco, nuestras fotos se alternaban con fotos de Jake con Dirk. Hasta que al final, estas últimas predominaban. Fruncí el ceño y cerré el álbum de golpe. Mis uñas, pintadas de verde, se clavaron en la portada. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Es decir, siempre había tenido a Jake para mi sola, no tenía muy claro lo que eran los celos. Pero desde luego no me gustaba el hecho de tener que compartirlo con nadie más.

Oí la puerta y alcé mucho las cejas, guardándolo todo tan rápido como pude. Salí del cuarto corriendo y cerré detrás de mí.

―¿Jade?

―S-sí, sí, soy yo. ―Corrí hacia las escaleras para que Jake no me viera saliendo de su cuarto y me senté en la barandilla, deslizándome hasta abajo.

Jake estaba mirando alrededo confuso, y sonrió al verme bajando. Di un salto, seguido de un traspié, y no me caí al suelo de milagro; bueno, en realidad gracias a que Jake se acercó y me sujetó de los brazos.

―Vaya, tendré que irme más a menudo para que me recibas así de alegremente, moza.

Me reí y le di un abrazo, feliz de que hubiera vuelto por fin. Así podría preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sobre el instituto y... bueno, en realidad sobre la gente en general.

Vi como Jake se acercaba al sofá dejando su chaqueta a un lado. Tiró unas llaves sobre la mesa y, tras sentarse, se pasó una mano por la cara. Parecía cansado. Me dejé caer en el sofá a su lado y subí las piernas, sujetándome los tobillos con las manos.

―Oye, yayo.

―¿Hmh?

Le miré. Tenía la mano todavía en la cara mientras su otro brazo colgaba como un peso muerto a su lado. Realmente estaba cansado, y parecía que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran más preocupaciones. Hice una pequeña mueca y al final opté por acercarme a besarle la mejilla, para luego darle un rápido abrazo.

―Te quiero. Pero tengo sueño, ¡así que me voy a dormir!

Me levanté de un salto e hice un gesto con la mano. Jake sonrió bajo su mano e imitó el gesto, como si supiera lo que había hecho aunque no me hubiera visto.

―Te quiero Jade, que descanses.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando me acordé de algo. Me giré hacia Jake.

―¡Oh, Jake! ¿Qué tal con Dirk?

Se rió y separó dos dedos de la mano que tenía sobre la cara, mirándome entre ellos.

―Vaya, te has acordado del nombre.

Recordé las fotos del álbum en que Jake aparecía con Dirk, sonriendo. Se le veía tan feliz. Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

―Parece majo, me cae bien.

Él se limitó a asentir un poco con la cabeza. Luego se encogió de hombros de forma tímida.

―Es... sí. A mí también.

Le miré durante unos segundos, apoyándome en la barandilla por la que me había deslizado hacía unos minutos.

―Sabes si... si a ti él te hace feliz, a mi también.

Por fin, se apartó la mano de la cara y me miró. Tenía las cejas ligeramente alzadas, como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

―O sea, ¡no que a mí me haga feliz él! ―Sacudí las manos frenéticamente, separándome de la barandilla. Jake se rió.

―Sí ―dijo, echándose hacia delante y reposando los codos sobre sus muslos ―, creo que he entendido lo que quieres decir. Pues la verdad es que me hace feliz, bastante. Ah, y te recuerdo que su hermano tiene tu edad y va a tu instituto. Puedo llevarte a su casa por las mañanas y...

―Yayo. ―Negué ligeramente con la cabeza cuando él me miró ―. De verdad que no hace falta. Me las apaño muy bien yo solita.

Lo último que quería era una niñera. Pero, en realidad, creo que rechacé la oferta más bien porque no quería preocupar más de lo justo a Jake, pues parecía más afectado que yo por mi reciente integración al "mundo exterior", por así decirlo.

―Como quieras.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Jugueteé con la madera de la barandilla con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

―Bueno, adiós.

―Adiós, Jade.

Terminé de subir las escaleras y fui hacia mi cuarto.

Tras llegar a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta y conectar los auriculares a mi equipo de música. Pasé por unas cuantas canciones hasta por fin decidir la que quería escuchar y empecé a preparar todo lo que necesitaría al día siguiente.

Saqué ropa del armario para luego colocarla sobre mi escritorio. Preparé dinero en lugar de comida y lo metí en la mochila. También puse en ésta todos los libros de las asignaturas que tenía al día siguiente.

Solo me tomó unos minutos, así que decidí tumbarme en la cama un rato sin quitarme los auriculares, puesto que todavía era pronto para irme a dormir. Miré al techo mientras un brazo descansaba sobre mi frente y respiré hondo. ¿No era la música lo mejor del mundo? Si por mi fuera, me habría pasado toda la noche con los auriculares disfrutando de ella. Pero probablemente mi narcolepsia habría evitado que fuera posible. Muchas veces, soñaba con que alguien hiciera una de esas canciones para mí, aunque probablemente habría terminado aborreciéndola de tanto escucharla.

Rodé por la cama hasta estar bocabajo y saqué mi móvil: nada. Como siempre. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y fui a apagar la música. Dejé los auriculares junto al equipo, me puse el pijama y me metí bajo las sábanas.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando oí un ruido en las escaleras. Sonreí y me incorporé hasta sentarme con la vista fija en la puerta hasta que, como yo me esperaba, Bec entró en mi cuarto. Di un par de palmadas en la cama para que subiera y el perro, obedientemente, lo hizo.

—¡Buen chico!

Bec correteó un poco por la cama hasta ponerse a mi lado, lamiendo mi mejilla. Reí y le acaricié el lomo dándole unas palmaditas. Realmente adoraba a ese chucho. Había sido mi mejor amigo desde que Jake me acogió cuando era pequeña. Solíamos ir juntos a jugar fuera, sobre todo cuando Jake no estaba para reñirme por no llevar algún arma. No me sentía cómoda llevándolas a su alrededor, porque si alguna vez le hiriera por accidente, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Es hora de dormir, ¿vale?

Bec pareció entenderme, porque se acurrucó a mi lado encima de las sábanas y apoyó el hocico sobre las patas delanteras. Aún sonriendo, me acomodé y cerré los ojos, colocándome las manos bajo la cabeza.

Tras un bostezo y prácticamente unos segundos, me dormí.


End file.
